The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
A prior art technique in this field is described in, for example, Japanese patent Laid-open No. 9-247517. In this publication, its object is described such that optical zooming means and electronic zooming means are smoothly interlocked with each other. In addition, its solving means is described such that the smooth interlocking operation is attained by changing its interlocking operation starting point according to the current mechanical play of the optical zooming means, which is calculated from a value stored in a memory as the typical mechanical play of the optical zooming means and lens driving information.